Twilight – Adjusting To The Cullens
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Jasper has some trouble adjusting to the Cullens and to become a vegetarian vampire. This story contains bloodshed, some violence, character with a violent past, death of humans, and corporal punishment of adolescent vampire.


Twilight – Adjusting To The Cullens

Author: Kindred Isa & Logan's Elf

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: We own nothing from Twilight, or the rest of the wonderful series. We are just fans and showing our love for the books and movies.

Warnings: Bloodshed, some violence, character with a violent past, death of humans, and corporal punishment of adolescent vampire.

Summary: Jasper has some trouble adjusting to the Cullens and to become a vegetarian vampire.

This is a rp done with myself and logan's elf with myself as Jasper and herself as Carlisle. This is done before the twilight books and movies when Jasper first becomes a Cullen with his lust for human blood still very strong. Unable to fight his lust for human blood, Jasper kills only to face Carlisle's displeasure. This contains spanking, bloodshed, animal death, violence and talking about non-consentual spankings.  
>_<p>

It had been a few months since the blonde vampric boy had arrived with his sweet pixie to meet her family but he was already finding it hard to adjust to drinking animal blood. He craved human and his eyes remained red with his intense hunger struggling to not leap down on the humans walking near the woods of the house. With a growl Jasper Hale struggled to not attack them, his knuckles white gripping the edge of the roof.

Unable to resist the siren call of their heartbeats, Jasper leapt off the roof bursting through the woods with lightning speed sinking his teeth into one girl's throat while she struggling crying, her friend screaming in terror until Jasper shut her up as well draining her dry. His eyes closed moaning in pleasure only to soon stare of the dead eyes glaring at him, blaming him for the end of their lives. What had he done? Jasper let out a gasp hearing something and fled in terror.

Carlisle had been driving home and was almost there when he heard the screams. He stopped the car in front of the house and ran to see what was going on. When he arrived at the scene, he saw Jasper racing away and the girls at his feet.

He sighed and began to quickly formulate what to do. They were fortunate enough that their place was well enough away from other humans, but the question remained why were the girls here in the first place? He needed to get the others involved to help especially Edward and Alice. They would be able to tell him the most of what was going on and what might happen.

First he had to find Jasper. His newest son had to be upset at what he had done and Carlisle had to get him to come back to the house. What had to be done about it would be decided after that. He began to run in the direction he'd seen Jasper run and began to call him every so often, hoping he'd get a response.

The woods seemed to fly around him with the boy running trying escape the pain, the hunger and his fear. He couldn't stomach animal blood having ended up killing two human girls. Jasper could hear someone calling his name but ran even faster in fear plus shame. What would Alice say if she even knew what he'd just done?

Carlisle chased after his son. He kept calling him. "Jasper, please son," he called hoping to slow down his distraught child.

Jasper heard that and halted only a second but the sped back frightened by what he'd done. When he had been a soldier, Jasper had killed various vampires, had been beaten, tortured and had never been this scared or ashamed. "No leave me alone!"

A sigh emitted from Carlisle as he pushed himself to go faster. He had to catch his boy before they got too far. "Jasper, I will never leave you alone son. Please stop so we can talk," Carlisle called back.

"No, ya're gonnah kill me!" The boy said yelped when he was knocked down onto his front when his father got to him. "Let me go!"

"Jasper stop," Carlisle ordered gently. "I'm not going to kill you son. I wouldn't do that, you are my son," Carlisle told him as he stared down into Jasper's frightened eyes.

"Ah killed! Ah lost control an' disobeyed!" The boy trembled under his father frightened unable to stop himself clamping his teeth down on the doctor's arm.

Carlisle jumped slightly startled at the teeth that clamped down on his arm. "Jasper release me son. I know you did those things, and we're going to talk about it, but back at the house. We need to discuss with the others about what to do, so our family doesn't have to leave," Carlisle said speaking gently and with sincerity so his son would realize what he was saying was true.

Jasper let his father go with his eyes blood red from drinking human blood. "No! Ah killed and don't wanna let Alice know what ah did...Kill me now...Please don't tell her! Ah don't want animal blood...Ah want human dammit! Ah will end up doing it again.."

"No Jasper, I'm not going to kill you. We are going to get up, we're going back to the house and we are going to talk with the others about what to do, and then my son, once everything has been fixed as well as it can be, you and I are going to have a long private chat," Carlisle said never raising his voice or taking his eyes off Jasper.

Jasper had the feeling that he was in deep not knowing what a long chat meant but made him nervous. With a sigh, the boy nodded feeling defeated, frightened, shamed and very hungry heading back towards the house. "Ah can't control it."

Carlisle sighed and said, "I know you can't." Once back at the house, the two were suddenly surrounded by the other members of their family.

Jasper felt his fear rising when the others surrounded him actually growling lowly as a defensive mechanism wanting desperately escape. He felt backed into a corner close to panicking.

The others backed away at the growl except for Alice and Carlisle. Alice moved closer and touched Jasper on the arm. "It's ok Jazz. It's just us," she said as she laid her head on Jasper's arm.

Carlisle watched ready to intervene if Alice's attention was taken wrong.

Jasper stiffened when she touched him but was able to relax when her rested on his shoulder. His dark-haired pixie always had the ability to help him relax some. His red eyes closed wrapping his arms around her. "Ah...Ah'm sorry mah pixie. Ah tried."

"It's ok Jazzy, I forgive you. You'll do better next time," Alice said as she eyed Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at the rest of them and said, "We need to find out what these girls were doing over this way and then we need to figure out where to put the bodies so that no one comes around here asking questions. Any ideas?"

"Ah think that we shouldah burn them and scatter the parts in the lake maybe? Then them folks won't be comin' around here askin' questions?" Jasper spoke up and held onto his wife still wishing he could cry over this pain but vampires never do shed tears. They could feel pain, sadness and remorse but couldn't shed any tears.

"As good of an idea as that may be son, it wouldn't do. What about their families? Would it be fair for them to keep hope that those girls would come back to them some day? I think that would be a far crueler thing than for them to find their daughters dead," Carlisle said gently.

Edward looked at Jasper a moment and shook his head at him. He looked at his father next and caught the glare sent his way. "What?" he asked.

"You know what, Edward. Did you have something to contribute or not?" Carlisle scolded.

"Have we checked to see if they have any identification on them? If so, I can go into town and find out if anyone knew anything about why they would be up this way," Edward said a little tearsly.

They checked the girls and found that one of them was carrying I.D. on her. Edward then ran into town to find out if they were missed yet and other things.

Jasper watched Edward leave the house still holding onto his wife nervously not wanting to know who the two now dead girls were. He could only think of what he had done, the intense hunger burning through his veins, and the long talk their father was apparently planning for later on. His body quivered smelling their cold blood still panting in need.

"Shh Jazz it's ok. I'm here," Alice said gently as she stroked her husband's arm. She could feel his anticipation and fear as he was projecting it quite steadily. "DO you still need to hunt?" she asked.

"Alice, no. If Jasper does need to hunt, I will go with him, later," Carlisle spoke quietly to his pixie like daughter.

"Ah am hungry still but ah think ah am more worried about this talk your father plans to have with me." Jasper admitted still not having a clue as to what Carlisle planned to do with him nor how this talk would happen. He knew that he was in deep trouble but only being a few weeks in with this family, he still hadn't gotten the talk.

Alice looked up Jasper and gave him a sad smile. She knew what was going to happen having already seen it in her mind. "It'll be okay Jasper it won't be that bad,"

Having overheard his newest children, Carlisle sighed and said, "It won't be pleasant for either of us Jasper, but Alice is right, it won't be that bad. You'll be alright."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and the others completely confused noticing their uncomfortable expressions on their faces at the imminent talk in the doctor's study. "Ah don't understand...Ya'll said a talk...How can a talk be bad?"

Edward came back at that moment and having heard Jasper's question he looked at him and said, "It's not the talk that's bad it's what comes after the talk."

"Carlisle, the girls hadn't told anyone where they were going today, apparently they weren't supposed to be out at all. No one is worried yet, but come nightfall I expect they will start being looked for," Edward continued as if he hadn't said anything to Jasper at all.

"Ah don't get it...W...What comes aftah the talk?" Jasper was starting to get nervous again uncertain as to what they were all talking about. "What is gonna happen to me? Why is it so bad?" The young vampire then bolted from the couch frightened hissing like a wild kitten. His red eyes glowing in alarm. "Ya'll gonna beat me like they did! Well come on and get it overah with! I can take and will take ya'll down with me!"

Carlisle glared at Edward. "To your room now. We will talk later," he said sternly to his son. He turned back to Jasper with a much more gentler expression.

"Jasper, no one is beaten here. Settle down son. I had wanted to talk with you calmly and privately about this, but unfortunately that seems to be no longer an option. While you won't be beaten, you will be spanked for what you have done," Carlisle said as he waited to see what effect his words had on Jasper.

The others had all backed away, only Alice hovered close wanting to calm her mate once more but undecided if she should just let he and Carlisle work this out. Out of the corner of her eye though she saw Edward peeping over the banister and sent him a message in her head.

Jasper hissed and growled at them all confused. He backed up shaking his head ready to bolt any second. "No! Mah daddy used to do that and there ain't anything gentle 'bout it! Ah am not lettin' ya'll whoop mah ass like a mule! Not anymore!"

Carlisle waved the rest of the family to give him and Jasper some privacy. He spoke to Edward without turning away from Jasper. "Edward, do not add disobedience to what you've done." When he heard Edward finally close the door to his room, Carlisle began to speak calmly to Jasper.

"No one said it would be gentle son, but I also will not be cruel about it. I don't know how your father did it, but I'm betting it was not with kindness, am I right?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he wasn't a nice man but he was mah daddy. He beat mah ass with a riding strap until ah couldn't stand. Ah was told ta man up an' take it. When ah died, ah made sure he couldn'ah do it anymore." Jasper watched the others leave them alone still on edge sensing that Carlisle wouldn't beat him unduly but he still was tense.

"My father was not a nice man either, but like you said, he was my father. Jasper, I will not spank you with anything but my hand and the only part of you I will spank will be your backside," Carlisle explained as he sat down on the couch and gestured for Jasper to sit as well.

Jasper just looked at Carlisle nervously and sat down next to the man that was now his father. "Ah..Ya'll promise it won't be as bad as before with mah dad?"

Before Carlisle could respond Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. "Dad is fair when he deems that sort of punishment necessary. It hurts but when it's over with its forgiven and Dad provides a good shoulder to cry on if you want to," he told Jasper.

Carlisle turned and gave his son a nod and a smile.

Jasper sighed and looked at Edward before he went back to his room then looked at the head of their coven. "Alright, Ah guess Ah can handle this and am sorry for losing control...Ah'm so hungry and it hurts." Jasper felt the intense pain in his stomach with his body quivering for more blood still unable to control the blood lust for humans.

Carlisle stared at Jasper several minutes and then asked, "Jasper, when was the last time you hunted...I mean before the incident with the girls?"

Jasper looked down at his pale hands with a sigh. "Um last week...I'm scared to lose control."

"Oh Jasper," Carlisle said softly. "Son, you can't go without hunting for more than a couple of days. If you are that afraid of losing control, then ask one of us to go with you. Any of us would be glad to go, even several of us together. You and I are going right now. We are going to hunt until you are completely full. I have one more question while I'm thinking about it. When you hunted last week, did you hunt until you were full?" he asked carefully eyeing his son.

"No, ah didn't hunt for very long and only ate one deer. The taste of animal blood is dreadful and it wasn't verah good. Ah don't like animal blood father." Jasper said looking at Carlisle not wanting to meet his eyes. "What about mah punishment?"

"I know you don't, I didn't at first either, but you'll get used to it. In time you will crave it more than human blood. You need to hunt until you're full Jasper. We will take care of it after we hunt. I don't think you'll feel like doing much of anything afterwards." Carlisle answered.

"It is gonna be bad ah guess?" Jasper felt a twinge of nerves in his stomach but then doubled over at the intense agony of his hunger. "Ahh...Ah need to feed please."

"It will hurt, yes, but not as bad as you've had from others," Carlisle started and lunged forward to help Jasper. "Come on, let's go I know where there are large game for us to feed on," Carlisle said as he began to lead Jasper outside.

Despite having drained two young women, Jasper still found himself weakened needing his vampric father's help leaning on his strength heading outside.

Once the boy was outside, his senses went wild. His red eyes shifted around smelling the blood, hearing the heartbeats vibrating from the surrounding woods.

With a burst of desperation and hunger, the boy lunged forward with a growl speeding into the woods. His visage a blur following a deer, pouncing onto the beast ripping its throat out feeding noisily.

Carlisle ran behind Jasper and using his own sense of smell, could smell larger prey as in a large bear and a moose a little further away. Once Jasper had drained the deer, he approached cautiously.

"Come on, this way, there is a grizzly and a moose if we go further this way. There's also a large heard of deer. I'll hunt those, you take the bear and the moose," Carlisle told him.

Jasper felt his hunger growing and with a lick to his ruby lips, the boy got up from the now still deer corpse to bolt after the bear. Bears were a hard prey and the boy attacked getting knocked around into the trees before Jasper sank his teeth in bringing the beast down. They both went down with a loud thump but the bear stood no chance against a hungry vampire.

Carlisle was satisfied when he saw Jasper go after the bear and settled on catching a couple of deer. He was neat with his meal as he was with most things. Once he was satisfied he stayed back and watched Jasper. He wasn't too eager to get back and attend to more fatherly duties and he was sure Jasper wasn't all that eager to get back either.

Jasper dropped the bear to the ground while fed on its rich blood but bear blood never had the unforgettable taste of human. Animal blood was a bit bitter and gamey with human, sweet as any nectar. After finishing off the bear, the boy stood up wincing a little with the smell of his blood filling the air. The bear had sliced into his side along his ribs trying to escape its fate.

Jasper growled and went for his next meal taking the moose down with less trouble. After the moose was dead, the boy took down a few deer needing the blood to heal any cracked ribs and the large scratches that would have nearly killed him if he were human. With his ribs knitting back together, Jasper let out a pained howl panting hard until his cracked ribs mended holding right side.

Carlisle winced at his son's howl and began to approach him. "Jasper? Are you alright son?" he asked as he tenderly touches Jasper's back.

"Broken ribs healing but mah side will take time to heal. The bear got me in some trees and scratched my side all the way down." 

Carlisle nodded. "Ok son, let's take it slow then back to the house. Are you still hungry?" Carlisle asked wanting to make sure Jasper was full before he helped his son back to the house.

Jasper panted and groaned holding his still torn side. "Ah need more. Lost some in tryin' to heal up."

Carlisle nodded. "Can you catch it yourself or do you need me to catch something for you?"

"Ah don't need help gettin' mah food you know. Ah have been trained to be a skilled warrior." Jasper bristled a little feeling patronized.

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow. "Jasper, you need to watch your tone with me young man. I was trying to be nice, because you seem like you're still in a lot of pain." Carlisle stated his voice growing stern.

"Or what? Ya'll spank mah ass out here?" Jasper growled and stalked at full speed despite bleeding from the torn wound determined to prove himself.

Carlisle growled at the tone still coming from Jasper. He closed his eyes and calmed himself when Jasper stalked off. He realized he was getting the anger from Jasper. He stayed where he was and watched his son. He needed to be calm and clear headed when he dealt with his child.

Jasper killed three more deer before he was bent over panting a little licking ruby lips. His left around holding his right side still needing time to heal. "Aww shoot."

Carlisle stayed back just watching. When he heard the muttered utterance he said nothing. Jasper was going to come to him if he needed or wanted help.

Jasper headed towards his father still holding his side now full but wasn't in a hurry to be spanked.

"Has your hunger been satisfied?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and Ah'm fine by the way."

Carlisle nodded. "Good. Jasper, I know that you're upset, and that was perhaps your reason for your tone with me, but I just wanted to help you. I have done it for both Edward and Emmett in the past. It isn't because I doubted their hunting abilities, it was because I wanted to help them because they like you are my sons," Carlisle explained having finally thought of what to say to his son.

"Ya'll really think of as yah son?" Jasper blinked but found that kind of liked know that even if it meant he about to get his bare butt blistered once they got home. "Is Edward gonna get his hide tanned too Pa?"

"Yes I do Jasper. I think of all of you, the girls included, as my children. As for what happens to Edward is between him and I. Just as what happens between you and I will be between us. I will send Edward to hunt while you and I take care of business." Carlisle told him.

"Ya mean while ya spank me right?"

"Yes Jasper." Carlisle answered.

The boy groaned a little as they made the slow trek back to the Cullen house. The wind seemed to caress his blonde wavy hair while he walked finally making it to the house not sure where Carlisle planned to spank him.

Once they were back at the house, Carlisle turned to look at Jasper. "Son, why don't you get cleaned up a little first. I'm gonna talk to Edward and have him leave for a while," he said knowing Jasper didn't need an audience.

Jasper silently nodded and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom he shared with his sweet pixie. Taking his shirt, the blonde hissed when it pulled at the scratches still healing before he went to washroom to clean up hoping his punishment would be quick.

Carlisle stood at the bottom of the staircase and called to his "youngest". When Edward was in front of him, he gave him a long look. "Can I trust you to go into the forest far enough so that your brother have the privacy that we need?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "I am sorry about earlier," he said.

"We will talk about that later Edward. Right now I need for you to go and remember privacy please," Carlisle told him.

Once Edward had gone, Carlisle headed up the stairs and knocked on Jasper's door, hoping he had given his son enough time.

Jasper heard the door closing just as he heard back to his room entering only turn when he heard the knock still naked from the waist up. "Um ya may come in."

Carlisle walked in and shut the door behind him. He saw the scratches on Jasper's torso and winced. "Are you healing alright?" he asked kindly.

"It'll take time but Ah will heal up. It was pretty deep and the bear didn't wanna be lunch."

Carlisle chuckled a little at that. "No I gather he didn't, why don't you put a shirt on so we can talk," he said sobering at the end.

"As ya desire." Jasper spoke as he gathered a blue shirt wincing a little once the fabric scraped over the raw looking wounds sitting down. He knew that this would be bad, suddenly nervous. "Ah'm sorry for losin' control."

"I know you are son. I know, but if you had fed sooner than last week and had fed until you were full, I doubt this would've happened. I know you're still new at this but this is why those rules are in place," Carlisle explained gently.

Jasper nodded and knew that he still needed help making sure he fed properly so that he didn't kill people again. "Ah need help to make sure Ah have fed properly. Ah know that the spanking will hurt but Ah want it over-with."

Carlisle nodded. "If you would like me to, I will go with you when you hunt and make sure that you hunt properly" Carlisle told him.

At Jasper's second statement, Carlisle nodded. "Alright I will give you the same choice as I have Emmett and Edward. Would you like to go over my lap or over the bed?" he asked. He knew Jasper would most likely choose the same option as his other sons, but wanted to give him the same options.

"What? Ah don't know any different father. Always been bent over the bed for mah spankings so guess Ah'll take that option. Ah don't feel comfortable over ya lap right now."

Carlisle nodded. "It's quite alright Jasper, alright then let's get this over with," Carlisle said as he stood up.

Jasper sighed and stood up obviously nervous about being spanked having never had Carlisle punish him before. "How shall we do this? Ah'm guessing that Ah need to um remove mah pants?"

Carlisle could feel the nervousness coming from Jasper and tried to keep himself calm. It was the first time for Jasper and while what he did was worth a spanking on the bare, he couldn't bring himself to do it this time. "No son, you may leave them on. It is your first time and I have always done it that way for the first one," Carlisle stated.

"Just go ahead and bend over the bed. All that I ask is that you refrain from reaching back, understand?" he asked.

Steeling himself to do as bidded, Jasper went to the bed bending over the mattress with a groan determined not to cry out feeling exceptionally vulnerable, his butt now prone to be punished. The boy knew that he would struggle not to fight back even though he trusted Carlisle, memories tended to come back to haunt him now frightened.

Carlisle stepped up to Jasper's left side and laid his left hand at the small of Jasper's back. Steeling himself, he raised his right hand and landed the first swat directly to the middle of Jasper's backside.

Jasper let out a gasp when he felt the hard swat to his clothed backside with a grunt. "Ugn!"

Carlisle winced at the grunt but continued to bring his hand down. It would neither of them any good if he were to stop now. Each swat landed in a different spot.

"Ohhh...Ouch!" Jasper yelped when he was being spanked with his bottom already heating up. The memories soon were coming back with the boy struggling and begging for mercy. "No! Daddy! Please Ah'll be good!" The boy suddenly struggled violently ripping the bedding off.

Carlisle's heart wrenched at the sight before him. He stopped a moment and rubbed Jasper's back. "Shh, shh it's ok son, we're almost done. I promise," Carlisle said hoping his son heard him.

Jasper couldn't hear his father when his past continued to torment him being spanked by his biological father with a thick leather riding strap. The boy was soon sobbing hard even though no tears flowed onto the bedding.

Carlisle landed the last ten quickly wanting this task over with. The hurt that tore at him was dreadful and he knew a lot of it was coming from Jasper. Once done he stopped and began to try to sooth his distraught child. "Shh Jasper, it's alright son, it's over with," he said speaking gently as he began to stroke Jasper's hair.

Jasper just let his vampric father hold him still crying, his backside burning. "Ah'm sorry daddy."

"Yes I know, shh it's alright son. You're forgiven Jasper, its okay son," Carlisle said gently as he continued to card his fingers through Jasper's disheveled hair.

"Ah'm not used to any of this daddy. Mah own daddy was not very good at makin' mah feel better."

"I will always be here to make you feel better if I can son. You take all the time you need to calm yourself I will stay here for as long as you need me," Carlisle said as he rubbed Jasper's back.

The boy just let his father hold him finally finding his body calming down needing to rest with the blood slowly healing his side. "Don't go, Ah'm not used to this but feel better. Ah'm guessing next time is gonna be bare if ah mess up again?"

Carlisle felt Jasper finally relax and stated quietly, "I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. Not until you tell me to go as for your question, Yes if there is a next time on this particular incident then it will be bare."

"You may, or may not, but no matter if you do or not, our love for you will not change. You will still be our son, Esme's and mine and you will still be a brother to Emmett, Rosalie and Edward and you will still be Alice's mate. We will all help you to hunt like you should so that you will not be tempted to hunt humans when they are around," Carlisle stated as he looked at Jasper kindly.

"Ah think that ya'll will need to help mah with hunting. Ah still want human blood with it consuming mah thoughts, mah tastes, and mah everything second to Alice. Ah'm scared to lose control again."

"We will help you Jasper. How is your side feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Still a bit sore. That bear didn't wanna be mah food."

"No I gather he didn't." Carlisle said and then chuckled softly.

"Well at least you won't spank me again tonight….I hope."

Carlisle sobered immediately and shook his head. "No Jasper I won't. This is over with. If something extra is ever required I usually take something away from you for a period of time. With Edward it's his music, with Emmett it's his game system. With Alice it would be her credit cards, Rosalie is a bit harder."

"And me then? What would Ah lose?"

Carlisle thought about what he had said for a moment and then decided that Jasper had misunderstood him. "Jasper I wouldn't take something from you literally. What I meant was you wouldn't be allowed to use it for say a week or so, depending on what you had done. When it's Edward he isn't allowed to listen to his music, but it stays in his room. He could chance listening to it when the rest of us go out, if he chooses to stay at home but as far as I know he has never done that. As for your question though, it's rather tough to say as I'm uncertain of what you like to do when you're not spending time with us or Alice," Carlisle told him.

Jasper looked at his father and frowned. "Ah'm not sure...Spent so long doing what others wanted of mah...Ah don't know what to like yet."

"It's alright son, it's not important right now," Carlisle said as he patted Jasper on the arm.

Jasper nodded and remained in his father's arms yawning. "Mmm...Ah think bear rasslin' and being hurt has drained mah...Mah butt really hurts worse than a sunburn on a hot Texas mornin'."

"Would you like me to let you rest?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah guess. Um am Ah truly forgiven daddy?"

"Yes Jasper you are. Here you lie down here for a while. I'll send Alice up when they get home if you'd like?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay dad." Jasper said and looked at his father lying down on the bed finally letting himself go to sleep just as Carlisle left the room to let him rest. The blonde felt his body slowly healing thanks to the blood even his backside's burn calmed down aching even while he slept. Later that night, he felt the dip in the bed along with smelling his pixie's scent smiling when he opened his eyes. "Well hello there mah pixie?"

Alice smiled at Jasper as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Hello love. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ah'm alright but mah butt still hurts." Jasper admitted with a wry smile kissing her softly finally rolling them both so that he was on top gently removing her clothing, his lips and body worshiping his  
>little pixie vampire bringing her pleasure. The couple made love before they both laid down basking in their union Jasper finally happy to be with his new family even if meant a sore butt every now and then. He knew that he had much to learn in becoming a Cullen but so far, the southern vampire was definitely adjusting to the Cullens, animal blood and his new family.<p>

The End


End file.
